


Sin alas

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person, Season/Series 06
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 13:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Castiel? ¿Castiel? Responde, ¡estúpido hijo de puta!”No querrías oír sus voces, que te recuerdan cuanto inútil ha sido en los años pasados.Pero gritan, gritan. Te llaman con tono desesperado, furioso, suplicante.
Kudos: 1





	Sin alas

**Sin alas**

Insensible. Así te sentías.

Vacío, como si la envoltura que te contenía fuera improvisamente indispensable.

Los ángeles eran pura esencia, pero tu habías completamente olvidado esa esencia, Castiel.

Piensas en los días en que los ángeles vestían la máscara de la humanidad y de la comprensión. No hay nada más paradójico, si te miras alrededor ahora.

Todos sois muertos que caminan sobre la tierra, ni espíritus ni hombres, ni buenos ni malos.

Y tú has vuelto en el padre de la insensibilidad, la que no faltas de mostrar para probar que no es débil, en frente a un mundo que no te está mirando.

Has herido Dean, y lo sabes. Has lastimado personas inocentes, todo en el nombre de un objetivo superior que se parece siempre más un cuento de hadas.

_“¿Castiel? ¿Castiel? Responde, ¡estúpido hijo de puta!”_

No querrías oír sus voces, que te recuerdan cuanto inútil ha sido en los años pasados.

Pero gritan, gritan. Te llaman con tono desesperado, furioso, suplicante.

Y querrías que oyeran tu voz en sus mentes como tú oigas las suyas. Querrías gritar tú también, decirlos que eres inútil. Que no puedes hacer nada por ellos, que tienen que cuidarse solos.

Que eres una especie de híbrido monstruoso entre mito y realidad.

Un ángel que finalmente ha recuperado sus alas, que pero siente vergüenza de mostrarse a los otros.

Un ángel que es otra vez esa fría pieza de hielo dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para obedecer a los órdenes de un Padre que probablemente no había vivido en el Cielo desde demasiado tiempo.

Un ángel que, en ese momento, sentía envidia por los de sus hermanos que habían muerto en eso tiovivo infernal en que se había vuelto el paraíso.

Cierra tus ojos y piensas a ellos, pregúntate donde sean ahora.

Los muertos por un ideal, los muertos por miedo o cobardía, los muertos por un solo momento de heroísmo. Como Gabriel.

Y quien había conocido la sensibilidad y había sido herido por esa, como Lucifer.

Lo de que tienes más miedo, admítelo Castiel, es ser como él. Te aterroriza pensar que la desilusión pueda llegarte a tal odio por los otros.

Ahora, solo odias ti mismo y lo en que has vuelto. 

Un ángel que no ha aún caído, que pero no se puede llamar ángel.

Eres casi muerto, Castiel, pero sigues caminando, por una especie de ilógica inercia.

_“¿Castiel?”_

La voz de Dean te llama a la realidad. Te pones la máscara del hombre de hielo y te unes a ellos.

Consuma cada momento, hasta que aún tienes quien te necesita. 


End file.
